Cleaning sidewalks and other narrow areas, especially those paved, has typically been done by limited equipment which requires a plurality of workers simultaneously occupied in cleaning efforts. Labor costs are therefore significant. The equipment typically involved is not sized for sidewalks and the like, but is instead designed for much larger areas. For this reason, traffic is often stopped or rerouted in order for such surfaces to be cleaned. Also, due to these problems, such surfaces are not often cleaned as thoroughly or as often as might be recommended. What is needed is a sidewalk cleaning apparatus that can be operated by one individual. What is further needed is repetitive cleaning mechanisms that overlap in order to assure cleanliness. A further desirable feature is sufficient liquid pressure to insure proper cleaning. The present apparatus provides these advantages.
The present apparatus further provides adjustable height cleaning components and spring loaded housings which move inwardly upon impact with extraneous objects.